Whyatt
~Appearance~ Wyatt has black hair cut jaggedly at his ears, and no bangs. He has a muscular and short build, with a height reaching about 5' 2". He has broad shoulders. He has tanned skin and brown eyes. He is often seen wearing a simple light blue shirt and black pants, boots, and a trench coat or cloak. ~Personality~ Whyatt is more merciful than an assassin normally should be. He ironically isn't a fan it much violence, and the only reason he's still an assassin is because he's working for Alexander. Though he doesn't want to work for him, he doesn't want to quit either due to the fear of him being killed. He is normally pretty obedient, and doesn't often ask questions about what he was being told to due. He gets angered easily when people mention his height, or when people mock him. He is scared of flying vegetables {long story} and mildly afraid of Galaxian. Whyatt will panic it he doesn't quite know what's going on, though if he doesn't know what's happening while under an order, he will restrain from ask questions. * ~Backstory~ Just kidding it's trash. I'll work on it ~Story~ WiP ~Character Relationships~ Alexander: Alexander is Whyatt's employer. He would have quit a long time ago if Alexander didn't scare him. Whyatt is almost constantly afraid Alex will kill him, so he normally stays quiet and follows orders. Whyatt was very greatful about the break from Alexander that Galaxian gave him. Kokumajutsu: Whyatt doesn't know Kokumajastu very well. As far as he knows, he and Alexander agreed to work on something together, but that's about it. Whyatt isn't as afraid of Kokumajutsu as he is of Alexander, but he still tries his best to be respectful so he won't be killed. Galaxian Explosion: Whyatt met the young deity after he, Alexander and Kokumajutsu attacked Rune, Kenshin and Galaxian.￼ Galaxian took Whyatt, mostly to heal him. He gained his fear of flying vegetables there. After he was healed, Galaxian took him back to his house in the Medieval Sect, where Galaxian soon decided to pose as Whyatt so he could spy on Kokumajutsu and Alexander. Whyatt agreed, and taught Galaxian a bit about how to use a weapon. Galaxian gives Whyatt messages to relay to Fallon. Fallon: Whyatt both fears and respects the goddess. She is Alexander's rival, so Whyatt knows who she is, but didn't meet her until she came to his house one day, almost hitting her with a basket of vegetables in the process. As of right now, Whyatt really only talks to her when he's relaying messages from Galaxian. Rina: While although Whyatt thinks the little girl is cute, he is annoyed by the fact that she keeps trying to feed him vegetables. WiP ~Trivia~ * When I made his form, I may or may not have misspelled the name Wyatt, but it's too great to change XD * He's afraid of vegetables, Galaxian, Fallon, Kokumajutsu, Alexander, and tight places * He plays the harp ~Quotes~ "LIES!!" Whyatt shrieked, now standing on his table. "ALL LIES. NUTRITION IS A MYTH!" ~To Galaxian after he gave what basket of vegetables "He made them fly," Whyatt continued. "Tell me that's not scary." ~To Rina and Fallon, trying to explain why vegetables/Galaxian is/are scary "Uhhh..." Whyatt wasn't exactly sure how to describe it, so he went with, "Not normal? Odd? Peculiar?" ~Trying to explain to Galaxian what he meant by weird "Man, I look good," Whyatt observed, chuckling slightly to himself. ~To Galaxian after he had changed to look like Whyatt Category:GGaD